Three-dimensional computer models of real-world objects are useful in a wide variety of applications. For example, such models can be used in applications such as immersive gaming, augmented reality, architecture/planning, robotics, and engineering prototyping.
However, generating an accurate computer model from a physical object often difficult and expensive. For example, 3D object scanning systems are known that use a turntable to rotate an object placed on the turntable at a known rate about a known axis. As the object is rotated, a fixed laser is used to read the distance to the object, and this can be combined with the known rotation to build up a 3D model of the object.
Such systems are limited in use because the turntable restricts the size and type of object that can be scanned, and it is complex to produce a turntable that rotates at a reliable known rate to produce an accurate computer model. The use of turntables also restricts the ability for different views or faces of an object to be scanned. Furthermore, whilst such an object scanning system can capture the shape of an object in a computer model, it does not capture the color or surface patterns of an object.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known 3D object scanning systems.